Broken Love
by saiai-chan
Summary: Mu and Murrue were engaged. But tragedy soon followed. It doesn't completely follow the Gundam storyline. Plz. RR, wrote this in middle school,so no flames plz. MxM. each chap is its own story. from their engagement to his death to their lives after.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Love

A gundam SEED fanfic

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to whoever owns gundam. But it isn't me.

A/N: it's a really short fanfic. But so far it's a series of three. This one's a sad story. NO! NOT THE DISSAPOINTING/ PATHETIC KINDA SAD! IT'S THE DEPRESSING/CRYING SAD (calms down) BTW it's MM. (figure it out hehe) also, it doesn't exactly follow the gundam storyline.

Prologue

After phase 38. Murrue Ramius has developed strong feelings for commander Mu La Flaga. (did I spell their names right?plz. correct me if I'm wrong)

Ch. 1

October 29('bout 4 months after phase 41)

Merrue Ramius's b-day.

Cafeteria/mess hall/whatever you call it

"Happy Birthday, Captain Merrue!" Shouts the crew. (They were able to take a break because the Earth Force's mobile suit pilots were going through the withdrawal symptoms of the Gamma Glipto-thing, never mind, _chemical thingy_ that makes them able to pilot the GUNDAMs.)

". . ." Merrue is too stunned to speak. Everyone gives the captain her gifts. After she opens what she thinks is the last one, she finds a small box with brown paper wrapping on the table. The captain unwraps it, inside was a dark blue velvet box. She opens the box. Inside _that_ was a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. In the cover, it read:

_Happy Birthday Captain._

_From,_

_La Flaga_

La Flaga was just about to leave when. . .

"Commander, explain yourself." demanded the captain. The commander froze, (sweat drop.)

"Well Captain," the commander begins, walking back toward the table,"Ya'see" he grabs her hand, kneels, (is that spelled right) (guess what he's going to do) and asks her, (You _HAVE _to have gotten it _now_)"Merrue Ramius, will you marry me?"

". . ."silence. (you could hear a pin drop) (to those of you who got it, YAY! congrats to you. Now give yourself a pat on the back. winks.) Ramius blushes."Yes, I will."she replies. La Flaga stands up, and kisses her _in front of everyone_. People looked shocked.

"I didn't know that commander liked the captain."

"You moron! They've liked each other for a while."

"What makes you say that?"

"Couple months ago, they were kissing on the bridge."

"How'd you know that?"

"I walked in there with two other guys, when we came to the bridge, we saw them."

Ch.2

The Archangel was in battle with the Earth Forces _again._

"Aim Gotfrieds. FIRE!"

"You're going down!" The Forbidden fired lasers at the Archangel. When the commander saw it, he "flew" over to defend the Archangel. From the laser blast. _For_ _some odd reason, the Archangel couldn't dodge it._ (cough cough, plot device, cough cough)

A/N: to all who know GS well, I know that the X-103 Strike can't fly.

"I won't let you hurt her!" yelled the commander. (he could've meant the Captain or the Archangel,

I'll let you decide. hehe) The commander took the blast full on.

"Don't worry about me, just end this war." he smiles (thumbs up) and the static appears on the screen.

"COMMANDER!" yelled the Ramius as she watched the Strike get hit. She fell down, as if shot, when the GUNDAM blew up.

"Who's going to pilot the ship now?" asked Miriallia. Conveniently, the pilots of the Earth Forces' new mobile suits were going through the withdrawals of the chemical again. Asreal's "temporary withdrawal."

Ch.3

In her room.

"Is she"

"No she'll be fine, I hope."

In the hallway.

"Why's the captain unconscious? Other people have died and she wasn't fazed like that." asked Dearka.

"You stupid! She has special ties with Commander la Flaga!" retorted Miriallia.

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh, Never mind."

Inside Merrue's head

_'Commander, commander where are you?' Ramius walked aimlessly around until she saw the gate to the underworld. She was about to enter it when someone grabbed her arm._

_'What are you doing?' asked the man who grabbed her._

_'What does it look like?' tears started to flow down her face._

_'It looks like your committing suicide.'_

_'I'm not. I'm going to see' she stopped when she saw who was there._

_'Me?' asked the man._

_'Commander!'_

_'Don't go yet. I'll be back. And we'll see each other when the war's over.'_

_'Commander, I''_ The captain woke up to see many faces of her crew staring at her. The crew rejoiced as the captain woke from her coma._ We'll see each other when the war's over._

"You're back! We thought you were dead."

"SAI!"

Captain Ramius was back. But inside, something was missing. Ratatatata. The Earth Forces were attacking again.

Epilogue

2 months after, the war ended. During this time, Ramius did her best to end the war so that Mu la Flaga's death would not have been in vain. Eventually, the Nation of Orb won, and the Earth Forces, defeated, left Orb and reluctantly let them keep their neutral status. The Archangel stayed in Orb for a little while. They found the remains of the Strike, but no Commander. They figured that he had washed out to sea so they reported him killed in action.

Ramius left Orb to take her mind off her great loss. Eventually, she returned to Orb to become its new representative in the new SPACE alliance. (SPACE stands for Space Peace Agreement between the Colonies and Earth) Kira became the representative of the PLANTs, and Athrun is the Chairman of the SPACE Alliance.

The End

What do you think?

Plz. Review. (no flames plz. This is my first fanfic)


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny SEED

Prologue: about one year has passed since the war ended. The peace treaty was signed at 12:00a.m. Dec. 31, C.E. 72-3(?) Captain Murrue is still waiting to see Commander Mwu la Flaga. MM, KL, CA. Sequel to Broken Love.

C.E. 74 Dec. 31

Orb Union

Murrue Ramius is staring out the window. "Commander, where are you?"

Meanwhile, a ship lands in Orb. Chairman Zala (Athrun) steps out, Followed by Cagalli. Another person, a young, pink-haired lady comes out, holding a baby. Right after her, Representative Yamato comes out. Other people that fought in the Freedom War, (that's what I'm calling it) and survived, came out of the shuttle.

"It feels weird coming back to Orb." Commented Cagalli.

"Yeah, same here." Replied Kira.

"Miss Ramius, they're waiting for you." Said Kisaka. With a sigh, Murrue Ramius walked to the space center.

At the main city's space center. "I'm thankful that you were able to come here today." said the former captain,"Today is a day of contradictions. It is a time to celebrate the New Year and the end of the war. And a time to mourn the death of our loved ones." Remembering la Flaga's presumed death made Murrue's eyes start to tear. "Even though the peace is still fragile now, my hope is that one day it will be strong." she paused for a moment. "I'd like you to join the memorial service for the men and women who gave their lives to give us this ember of peace."

Ch. 2

At the memorial service.

Orb union. 7:00 p.m. PST.

People looked around. When Miriallia saw Toelle's picture, she broke down then and there. Athrun came and personally apologized to her.

"All of us have stories to share." Said Athrun. "I have picked our host, Representative Murrue Ramius of Orb. To tell us her experiences with this war."

"As the captain of the Archangel, I saw many fights. Upon entering Earth, the 8th fleet covered our descent. They sacrificed themselves so that the Archangel could get top Alaska. When in Alaska, my superiors told us to stay back and fight ZAFT forces. Little did I know, the Atlantic Federation had planned to detonate the JOSH-A base using the Cyclops system. I felt slightly betrayed. Because the Archangel left during battle, we were classified as a runaway ship. So we fled to Orb. While there, the Earth Forces unit, led by Murata Azreal, called Orb and Allie of ZAFT because of its neutrality. It was the same time, that Commander la Flaga and I were engaged. And he" tears started streaming out of her eyes, "he sacrificed himself so . . . so that the war could end." Murrue walked off the stage and towards the door.

ch.3

Christmas Miracles

As she got closer to the door, she sprinted out toward the balcony. As she was running, Murrue ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." Murrue stopped when she looked at who she ran into. "Commander!" she exclaimed.

"Hello to you too."

"But how did...I thought that. . ."

"That I was dead?"

"Yes, how did you survive?"

I'll tell you later . . . but right now . . . I have a promise to fulfill. . ." he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Representative Ramius! Where are . . . you?" called Kisaka, stopping short when he saw the two together.

_I guess it's a Merry Christmas after all for those two._" thought Laccus as she saw the couple.

Epilogue

On July 7 C.E. 75, Representative Murrue Ramius married ex-Commander Mwu la Flaga.


End file.
